


Rolling Girl

by ZeroTheBlackWolf



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheBlackWolf/pseuds/ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: A story I wrote a few years ago and I felt like putting it up here as well.A Negitoro Story based on the song Rolling Girl





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Hatsune Miku. I go my second year in high school. I am the one no one care for. This is the story of how I met the first one who cared for me.

I somehow keep on rolling today too.  
I don't know why, but I decided to go to school. Well, maybe I just stay the first lecture and then go home.Well, so far so good, but what am I kidding. This day will be the same as any other day.  
Well, maybe they will not hit me today or make me fall, I said to myself, holding a hand on the bandage on my left arm. They do not do that everyday. So maybe I am safe from that today.

I noticed two girls that had the same school uniform as me that pointed at me. They did not seem to laugh at me and I did not recognize them A yellow haired a pink haired one.  
I decided to ignore them and continue to to school.

When I got to school I found out that my so called classmates had hidden my indoor shoes in the garbage bin. That was usually a bad sign. That means that what I had hoped would not happen now have a higher risk of happening.  
On the way to the classroom everyone I met made fun of me in some way.

When I came to the classroom there was no trap at the door and no one had tried to make me fall. Maybe I could stay until after lunch even. If this was all they were going to do.  
But I spoke too soon there was a trap. Just inside the door there was a string,that made me fall right on my face. The boy who sat closest to the door laughed so hard that he almost fell off his chair. And the rest of the classroom was basically the same. Everyone laughed at me.  
A boy rose from his seat and moved over and removed the string and then looked at me.  
I almost had no energy to stand up.  
“Are you not going to stand up?” he said.  
I did not respond.  
“Or have you found it conferrable? A new home maybe?” he laughed and went back to his seat. After he sat down again, I stood up. But when I did, I felt a pain in my left wrist.  
I tried to hide the fact that I had hurt it. But of course someone had to see it.  
For when I went to go to my seat a girl grabs my left wrist.  
“Oh did you hurt your wrist”. She said holds a strong grip around it.  
The pain almost brings me to the brink of tears. But I succeeded in holding in.  
“So what.” I responded and manages to slip out of her grip.  
She just grind as did the rest of the class.  
I said no more and just went to my seat. Just in time for the class to start.

I should not have gone to school today. Just because the lecture had started did not mean that they would stop.  
They had somehow mastered a way to do a lot of shit behind the teachers back.  
But the thing that was the last straw was when I got hit with a paper ball that had something hard in it. I opened it. Inside there was an eraser and on the paper it said. Maybe you could do us all a favor and use this eraser and erase your self.  
Normally I would not take stuff like this so hard. But after what had happened before this made me run out of the classroom.I ran towards my hiding spot behind the gym.

I just sat down on ground leaning towards the wall of the gym. I could not stop the tears any more. I was so damn sick and tired of them doing stuff like that. But what can I do when the entire school was against me.

“Um, Hi”. I heard someone say and I looked up. It was the pink haired girl from before.  
But this time I did recognize her. It was Megurine Luka from class 3A one of the most popular girls in the school. What did she do here? I had never met her before.  
“Are you here to laugh at me as well.” I asked.  
“No! Why would I do that?” she answered, looking very surprised.  
“That is what everyone does, laugh and call me things.” I said and looked back down on the ground.  
“Why would they do such things?” she continued.  
I looked back up at her and said. “Hell if I know.”  
“Are they the people that is behind all those bandages.” she asked.  
Why did she ask all of this? Was she lying? What did she want?  
“I don´t know what you are after here. I'm not even sure that I can trust you.” I finally said looking seriously at her.  
She looked calmly at me and said. “Well I can understand that you don´t trust me. And it may take some time for that. But all I can say is that want to be your friend and help you.”

Friend. She said friend. This had to be a joke of some sort. No one ever had asked to be my friend.  
“You want to be my friend?” I finally was able to say with stuttering words.  
“Yes I do.” she said with a big smile.  
It was not a cold smile as I use to get. No, this was warm  
I did not know what to say. The fact that someone wanted to be my friend had stunned me, and I felt my eyes tearing up again.  
Suddenly I felt her arms around me.  
“It´s okay to cry.” She said.

I could not hold it in any more and the tears just pour out.  
Luka did not say anything. She just continued to hold me.  
And we just sat there for awhile.  
But when we was going to stand up.  
Luka had to notice that my wrist was hurt.  
“Did you hurt this today.” She asked carefully holding my wrist.  
I just nodded, still teary.  
“Lets go to the nurse and get a bandage on that.” She said and dragged in my other arm to get me moving. I did not protest. It was a good idea and plus the nurse office was another place where I could hide. And I felt like I could trust Luka for now.  
“Oh by the way my name is Luka, Megurine Luka from 3A.” She said on the way.  
“I know. and mine is Miku, Hatsune Miku from 2E.” I said but I think she already knows it. But I felt that I had to say it anyway.

When we arrived we saw some students left the office. They looked confused seeing that I was with one of the most popular persons in school. But I just ignored them and we entered the nurses office.  
Nurse was not surprised to see me but she was surprised to see Luka there with me.  
While the nurse helped me, I explained what had happened earlier today.

“How can the school just let this go on like this?” Luka said in anger after I had finished.  
“The school have tried once to fix it, but to no use so they have just given up on helping her.” the nurse replied with a sad look.  
“They said that they have tried a few different ways, but now it is up to me to do the rest.” I continued.

Luka looked really angry now. But then she said.” I promise that I will never give up on you.” She smiled at me,and I felt my eyes tearing up again. No one have ever spoken to me in that way before. This was the first time I felt that maybe someone could help me.  
“You two can go home now, I report both of you as sick.” the nurse said.  
And we left

We first went to Luka's locker so she could get her stuff. And then we left the school.  
“Do your parents know about what happens in school?” Luka asked on the way.  
“No, they do not”. I answered and looked up at her.  
She looked worried at me and said.  
“Why not?”  
“Because they are travelling for the most part for their jobs. And when they are at home, I tell them nothing about it.” I said.  
Luka was quiet for a while.  
“Are you coming to school tomorrow?” she asked.  
I looked down on the ground and answered  
“I don't know.”

We were now in front of my house.  
“If you do come, find me, okay. she said and looked at me with a smile.  
“I will.” I replied and at least tried to smile back.  
“See you then. Goodbye and be well, Miku.” she said.  
“Or if you do not come tomorrow can I come by here?” she said right before I was able to say goodbye.  
“Yes, that is okay.” I replied.  
“.Okay then Goodbye, see you tomorrow.” she said and waved goodbye.  
“Goodbye Luka.” I said and entered my house.  
This feeling. Is this how it feels having a friend?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little easier to wake up the next morning.  
Maybe today will be different. I said.  
Will I finally have a friend? Or was it all a dream or a lie.  
It was a lot to think about.  
But I was running late. I hurried and ate a light breakfast.

I snuck into the classroom. the teacher noticed me but did not say anything.  
It was pretty common for me to arrive late.  
But something was different. The class was quiet and did nothing against me.  
What are they planing? I thought to myself.

And I was right. After the lecture I got surrounded by some of the people of my class.  
“What were you doing together with Megurine Luka yesterday?” One of the guys asked.  
I did not answer him.  
“She is too good to be with someone like you.” One of the Girls said.  
“The question is why someone like Luka wants to be with someone like Leek-Girl?” The same guy said again.  
I liked leeks and for some reason I had gotten the bad nickname of Leek-Girl.  
“If you continue to go to her. Then we are going to make your life a living hell for bothering her. ” The guy said again.  
My life is already a living hell. but what will happen with Luka if I continue to be her friend? I thought to myself.  
“Hey! What are you guys doing?” Said a familiar voice.  
It was Luka coming towards us.  
“Nothing special.” A girl replied.  
“Is it something we can help you with miss Megurine?” Another said.  
“No. Not from you guys. I came here to meet with Miku.” She said and started to pull me away from there.  
“Why Do you want to be with Leek-Girl?” One of the guys said.  
“Is it not obvious she is my friend.” Luka replied with a angry look.  
But they also looked angry. That was not the answer they wanted to hear.

We left them. But I was a little worried . What kind of problem would this cause for Luka? What kind of problem would I cause for her? I thought to myself.  
“Are you okay Miku?” Luka asked when we had come to a part of school with less people in it.  
“I’m fine” I replied and looked down.  
“Do they usually corner you like that?” She asked and looked worried at me.  
“Well it happens once in a while. But what about you?” I replied.  
"Me? What do you mean? " She replied with a confused look.  
“Won't this cause problems for you? Helping me. Someone who is always bullied. Don't get me wrong I really appreciate you helping me. But for someone with your reputation and popularity. It must cause some problems for you. And I don't want to make the life of my only friend a living hell." I said with a serious tone.  
Luka smiled and said “ You are really a kind person Miku. But I don't want you to live in a hell either. And as your friend I am willing to go into that hell of yours and get you out of it."  
I did not know what to say. I have never met a person who is willing to to do that for me. Do a person like me really deserve help like this. A little pathetic girl like me.  
“ The next class is starting soon. Are you free after school? She asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Good! Are you interested to go to a cafe after school?" She continued.  
I was still a bit conflicted but I still answered. "Yes."  
"Then it's decided. Are you going back to class now?" Luka asked.  
“ I don't know yet. They don't seem so happy at me right now." I said and tried to smile back.  
"Okay. See you later Miku.” Luka said and started to leave.  
“Yeah see you later” I replied and started to go to one of my hiding spots instead of going to class.

But on my way to the hiding spot some bullies pushed me in to the lockers. These three people were not from my class. They were all upperclassmen.  
“What a hell were you doing together with Megurine Luka yesterday?” Said the one who pushed me.  
“Who said that you could be with her” Said another one.  
And before I was able to do anything. I felt a fist hitting the side of my face knocking me down on the floor.  
“Why do you never learn. You don’t belong here.” Said the third one who had punched me. And he pulled me up against the lockers again.  
“I am only going to say this once. Never met with Luka ever again” He said and punched me again.  
They left me after that.

My entire face was hurting. It is not the first time things like this had happened but it was the first time that they had some sort or reason for it.  
I thought of going home but I promised Luka to go to the cafe. But if I met with her again they will come back. What should I do?

I decided to go to my hiding spot behind the gym again. I just don’t know what to do.  
I stayed there the rest of the day crying.  
“Hey Miku!” I heard a familiar voice say.  
I looked up and saw Luka standing there.  
I just nodded in response and stood up.  
“What's wrong?” She asked.  
“Just some upperclassmen beat me up.” I replied and looked down on the ground.  
“They hit you!?” She replied and looked worried on me.  
I just nodded.  
“Are you still feeling up to go with me to the cafe?” She asked.  
“I don’t know. They were pretty serious about that I was not aloud to be with you.” I replied  
“Thats not for them to decide and besides where we are going they will not find us.” She said.  
“Okey let’s go. I don’t want to be in school anymore.” I said and looked back up at her.  
Luka just nodded and said “let’s go then.”

We did not say anything on the way to the cafe.  
Luka was right about the place. It was in a part of the city were not students used to be.Two Butterflies it said over the door with one butterfly at each ends of the text one teal and one pink.  
“The owners of this place are friends of the family so we are safe here.” Luka said when entered.  
“Oh You have a new friend Miss Megurine” The waitress said when we entered.  
“Yes her name is Hatsune Miku. And please call me Luka.” Luka said but was cut of by the waitress that said “Well then Miss Megurine Miss Hatsune we have a free table over there.”  
Luka sighed and we went and sat down at the table that she had pointed out for us.  
When had gotten our order we started to talk about our interest.  
We had apparently a lot in common. Like we both had a large interest in music and wanted to get into the music industry after school.  
It felt a little weird talking to Luka. I feel so warm and happy everytime I am around her.  
I had never been able laugh this much before.  
Is this what it feels to have a friend.  
And maybe I can survive the bullies if I have Luka.

suddenly a yellow haired girl entered the cafe. She was completely breathless. It seemed like she had been running.  
“Lily what's wrong?” Luka asked.  
“Luka, Miku we have problem.” She said and looked at us.  
“What kind of problem?” Luka asked.  
“Miku it your house! ” She said and looked at me.  
“What about my house?” I asked.  
“It’s better if you see it.” Lily replied.  
We paid for what we had ordered and ran towards my house.

When we arrived it was toilet paper everywhere and a note on the door that said. “WE TOLD YOU NOT MEET HER AGAIN!”  
I did not know what to do or say. This completely devastated me. Not even my own home was safe anymore.  
I just wanted to run away.  
Luka came and put a hand on my shoulder and said “Miku”  
“Why is this happening to me?” I said as the tears started go down my chins.  
The two girls just looked sad and worriedly at me.  
I started to run but Luka stopped me.  
“Please don’t run away Miku!” She said. her eyes were filled with tears.  
”What a hell am I’m going to do! They are not going to stop. Not until they have destroyed the rest of my life” I almost screamed.  
“Miku please you can stay at my place” She said sounding really worried.  
I just nodded okay and she hugged me. And my tear just poured out.  
“We need to tell the police about this.” Lily said after a while.  
“Yes. But I think we can not do that at the moment.” Luka said and looked down on me which was still crying.  
“Yeah you right let's meet up again tomorrow” Lily said and left.

“So let’s go Miku” Luka said after Lily had left.  
I just sobbed and nodded. And we started to walk towards Luka’s house.  
When we arrived we were greeted by her parents.  
We explained what had happened. And they said I could stay as long as I wanted.  
We went up to Luka’s room. And we sat on her bed. She was still holding me in her arms.  
“Is it better now?” She asked after a while.  
“Yes. I think so.” I replied.  
“But what will happen now? I don’t really want to go back school” I continued.  
“Let’s just one thing at the time. Tomorrow we will try to go and talk to the police Okay.” She said.  
“Okay.” I said.  
“let’s try and get some sleep now shall we.” Luka said and we started to get ready to go to sleep.  
“Luka” I said when we where laying down.  
“Yes what is it?” She replied.  
“I am really grateful for your helping me” I continued.  
“That is what friends are for.” Luka said as we fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku!! Wake Up!!  
I woke up in an instance. I was dripping in cold sweat.  
It was still early morning.  
“It is just a dream Miku” Luka said looking worriedly at me.  
I could not say anything. I was still in shock. and then came the tears.  
And Luka just pulled me in for a hug as she said.  
“It’s okay It was just a bad dream. You are safe now.”  
“What happened?” I asked after I had calmed down a bit.  
“You were screaming for help in your sleep. It seemed like you had a really bad dream.” Luka answered calmly.  
“Why is this happening to me? Why is my life so messed up.” I said.  
“Miku stop. Don’t say stuff like that”  
“It all feels like a big nightmare that I will never wake up from.” I continued  
“Miku. You know I am right here with you.” She said as she held me tight.  
I started to calm down and said “What are we going to tell the police?”  
”We are going to tell them what happened.” She replied  
”Will they really help me? I mean really. What is stopping them from saying the same thing as the school did.” I said with a serious tone.  
”Miku. Of course they will. Maybe not with how it is in school but what happened with your house. That I am certain that they will help you with.” She said with a smile.  
I am feeling it again that warm feeling. Why am do feel like this? What do it means?  
Is it? could it be? That I am falling in lo?  
”Miku are you okay now” Luka interrupted my thoughts.  
“I feel better at least.” I replied.  
“Good. Should we try to get some breakfast?” She said.  
I just nodded. And we went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

“Are you going to school today?” I asked when we were eating.  
“No I will take the day of so we can fix this with the police as soon as possible.” She replied after she had finished her sandwich  
“Okay.” I replied with a smile. She is doing all this for me. Maybe I am falling in lo.  
“I am going to call Lily over as well. As it was she who saw it first” Luka interrupted me again.  
“Are you sure she did not have a hand in this?” I asked. But Luka almost looked insulted by that but then calmed down and said. “I understand that you don’t really trust her. But I hope that trust at least this much when I say. Lily is one of the people I trust the most. Sure we have had our problems but I have always trusted her. And besides her house is on the same way as yours ”  
”Sorry.” I replied.  
”There is no need to say sorry. I will go and call her now so take your time with the breakfast” She said and left

I smiled but then the self doubt started to return  
Do I really deserve all this? Someone as worthless as me becoming friend with one of the most popular girls in school and also falling.  
No way. There is no way I am deserve all this. I will only cause problem for Luka.  
I can’t allow her to enter the hell I am living anymore.  
I need to get away from here.  
But how can I tell her?

I could not take it. I just ran. I could hear Luka screaming after me. But I could not turn back not anymore.  
After running for awhile. I ran straight into Lily.  
”Hey there! Why aren't you at Luka’s place?” She asked with a surprised look.  
I didn’t respond. I just tried to go away. But Lily stopped me.  
”You ran away didn't you.” She said.  
I didn’t reply again. I just stood there.  
”Well I can not force you to go back. But I can try to convince you to.” She continued.  
”I can guess what you are thinking. You are probably thinking something like you don’t deserve Luka’s help. That you are to worthless. Am I wrong? But there is where you are wrong. You do deserve all the help you can get and Luka won’t give up on you that easily.” Lily said.  
”Why? Why is she helping me?” I finally said.  
”Well it probably started as she felt that you just should not be treated like that. It is just that simple. Well at least from the start.” She answered.  
”From the start? What do you mean? What do she want from me?” I asked with a serious look.  
”The only thing that have changed from when this started. Is that she have started to care for you a lot. There is nothing more to it.” She continued.  
“Why do she care so much about me?” I asked.  
“Luka is special in that case. When she becomes friend with someone she will always help them. Well almost always.” She continued.  
“What do you mean almost?” I said.  
“Well what to say. She got hurt because of me and after that she closed herself in a bit. Not so much but after that incident we did not talk for almost a year, And not so much with any other friends. So That she is so willing to help you is a sign that she is starting to move on. So you are not the only one getting help. You are helping her as well.” Lily said.  
“What happened between you two?” I asked.  
“That you will have to ask Luka. I can’t really talk about it.” She replied with a low voice.  
Lily seemed pretty serious. But how can I talk to Luka again. I must have hurt her a lot.  
“So what are you going to do? Like I said before I can’t force you to go back. So if you want to run it’s up to you.” Lily said.  
“How can I go back? I must have hurt her a lot.” I replied with a sad voice.  
“Yes you have. But you can still go back. I’m sure Luka can forgive you.” she said.  
“Really?” I asked with tear starting to build up.  
“Oh come on don’t cry now. Yes I’m sure she will forgive you. You are not me after all.” She said and patted my head.  
“Okay I will go back.” I said and trying to hold back my tears.  
“Good. Let’s go Luka is waiting for us.” She said.  
And we started to go back to Luka’s house.

Luka was waiting outside the door.  
She ran and hugged me as quick as she saw me and said.  
“Please don’t do that ever again.”  
"I promise! I promise!" I cried.  
"Should we wait a bit too go to the police?" Lily asked.  
"No we can go now." I said after Luka had let go of me.  
"Are you sure?" Luka asked and looked at me.  
"Yes I am sure." I replied.  
"Okay let's go then." Luka said.  
We left to go to the police.

When we arrived at the police station we got to talk with a police officer. And we explained what had happened.  
"Well this is something that we will definitely look into. And you are sure that it is someone from your school?" The police officer said.  
"Yes We are sure." Luka replied.  
"Okay. Miss Hatsune I advise you to not go back to your house for a while. Continue to stay with miss Megurine instead." The police officer said.  
I just nodded.  
"Well then that will be all for today. If anything more happens do not hesitate to contact us again." The police officer said and ended the meeting.

“So what are we going to do now?” Lily asked as we left the station.  
“Maybe find some place to eat. I am quite hungry now.” Luka replied.  
“Yeah good idea.” Lily said.  
“What do you think Miku?” Luka asked and looked at me.  
I just nodded. I was quite hungry myself.  
“Well then. Luka you who know all the good places. where should we go and eat” Lily said.  
Luka just nodded lead the way to somewhere to eat.

The rest of the day was really amazing. After we had eaten we went to the arcade for a while and then to the mall.  
I have not been this happy for a long time.  
I wish that this will never end.

“Well it’s time for me to go home.” Lily said after a while.  
“Yeah we should also be heading back now” Luka replied.  
“So are you coming to school tomorrow?” Lily asked.  
School. What should I do? I don’t really want to go back there at the moment. But if Luka is going what I do then?  
“I don’t know yet. we will have to see tomorrow.” Luka replied and looked at me.  
“Well then see you two later.” Lily said and started to walk away.  
“Yeah see you.” Luka said and waved goodbye.  
I waved goodbye as well.  
“So should we head back home?” Luka turned towards me and smiled.  
“Okay!” I smiled back.

“You have seemed a lot more happy today.” Luka said on the way.  
“Have I? Well that is thanks to you two. Especially you. You have made my life a bit brighter if not a lot brighter. So thank you!” I said smiled at her.  
I am finally able to smile and Luka smiled back as well.  
I can’t believe I have actually fallen in lo.  
“You are to kind Miku.” Luka said and leaned forward and kissed me.  
I could feel my entire face turning red.  
She just gave me a big smile and took my hand and we started to walk again.


	4. Chapter 4 ver 1

I woke up when Luka stept out of the bed.  
“Good morning Miku! slept well?” She said and looked at me.  
“Morning! Why are you up this early?” I replied and looked at the clock.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go to school today Miku.” She said and kissed me on my forehead.  
“Oh” I replied with a sad look.  
“Don’t be sad Miku. I will be home soon and besides you are safe from bullies here.” She said and smiled.  
“Yeah you're right.” I replied and smiled back.  
But still I felt some pain in my heart.  
“Well I’m off then I see you later.” She said and left the room.  
“See you later.” I said.

I stayed in the bed for a while.  
Then Luka’s mother came up with some breakfast, and asked if I could help her with some things around the house.  
I started to feel a little better, and helped out a little in the garden.  
But then I saw the three upperclassmen that beat me up two days ago standing on the corner of the street and was looking at me.  
I just stood there completely paralysed. I did not know what to do.  
But then Luka’s mother came out. First she looked at me then she looked around and saw them.  
When they noticed that she was looking at them so they left.  
I collapsed on the ground. My strength was gone just like that.  
I was not safe here either. What should I do?  
Luka’s mother helped me in doors and gave me a glass of water.  
I wanted to run away again. I do not want to cause problem for Luka and her family. But I promised Luka that I should not run away again. And now when we are in Lov. NO! I can not stay here.  
I ran out the door again, and this time I could hear Luka’s mother calling my name from behind.

I just ran and ran. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Luka. I’m so sorry that I am so worthless. It was wrong for me to fall in l. WHY! Why am I so worthless.  
But then I almost ran into the three upperclassmen.  
“Well well look who it is.” One of them said.  
“If it is not Leek Girl” Another one said.  
“Why are you here? Are you lost?” The third one said.  
I did not reply I just stood there unable to move.  
“Well that is to be expected if she did not listen to our warning, why would she be listening this time.” The first one said and prepared to punch me but the other ones got there before him.  
The first hit me right on my cheek and the other one hit me right in the stomach.  
I fell to the ground coughing.  
“We told you not to meet Luka again. And now you have even gotten the police involved for what our friends did to your house.” The first one said and pulled me up and hit me in the face knocking me over again.  
I could not stop my tears any more.  
“Oh are you crying? How sad.” The second one said and kicked me in the stomach causing me cough even more.  
But then I heard someone call my name.  
The three upperclassmen ran away immediately as they heard it.  
I lifted up myself and started limping away so they would not find me.

Why is all of this happening? How the hell am still alive? Why am I even alive. Why am I still breathing? Why am I still climbing hill even if I know that I will keep falling. Why do I keep on rolling day after day. Why do I just not stop breathing. I am so tired of this shit.  
I started running again. I did not know where to go. Nowhere is safe for me to hide.  
Then I saw guys from my class and they saw me as well. And started running after me.  
Why? Why? Why? Why the hell to this happen to me?  
I took a quick look back and saw them still running after me with big grins on their faces.  
They were still a fair bit behind me so if I took some more turns I may be able to lose them.  
So eventually I lost them.  
How can this shity day get any worse.

I was able to find a quiet spot there I could rest for awhile.  
It was really rare for it to be this bad no this is even worse.  
What a hell am I going to do? Is this how every day will be from now on?  
I could look over quite a bit of the town from where I were.  
I saw the school where it all started. The living hell, living nightmare.  
I’m sorry Luka I could not escape this hell. It just keeps dragging me down again and again.  
I could feel the tears starting to come down my cheeks.  
I’m so so sorry! I’m sorry Luka! I screamed.  
I just can not go on anymore. It is just too much. It has to end. I have to end it.

I started running again this time towards the school where it started and where it was going to end.  
Everyone was on lectures so the hallways were empty so I could easily sneak up on the roof.  
I stept over the railing and stood on the edge and stood there for awhile. A large group of people had noticed that I was standing here, and was gathering on the schoolyard below.  
Where they all here to see me end it all.  
“Miku!!!!!” I heard someone scream behind me.  
It was Luka. She was completely breathless and pale as a ghost.  
“Hello Luka.” I replied in a low voice.  
“Please don’t do it! Please Miku!” She said.  
“I am sorry” I replied.  
“Miku please” She said  
“I could not escape this hell of mine.” I said with tears coming down my cheeks.  
“Miku please come back over here. We will be able to escape it together.” She begged with tears coming down her cheeks as well.  
“Luka. The short time we have spent together have been the best time of my life. And I am happy to say that I love you.” I said and smiled as well as I could.  
“I love you to Miku.” She said and started slowly walk towards me.  
“I’m sorry.” I said closing my eyes and let go of the railing and started falling.  
“Miku!!!!!!”  
The last I remember was Luka bent over the railing stretching out her hand after me, and then it all went black.

I’m sorry Luka. I love you.


	5. Chapter 4 ver 2

I woke up when Luka stept out of the bed.  
“Good morning Miku! slept well?” She said and looked at me.  
“Morning! Why are you up this early?” I replied and looked at the clock.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go to school today Miku.” She said and kissed me on my forehead.  
“Oh” I replied with a sad look.  
“Don’t be sad Miku. I will be home soon and besides you are safe from bullies here.” She said and smiled.  
“Yeah you're right.” I replied and smiled back.  
But still I felt some pain in my heart.  
“Well I’m off then I see you later.” She said and left the room.  
“See you later.” I said.

I stayed in the bed for a while.  
Then Luka’s mother came up with some breakfast, and asked if I could help her with some things around the house.  
I started to feel a little better, and helped out a little in the garden.  
But then I saw the three upperclassmen that beat me up two days ago standing on the corner of the street and was looking at me.  
I just stood there completely paralysed. I did not know what to do.  
But then Luka’s mother came out. First she looked at me then she looked around and saw them.  
When they noticed that she was looking at them so they left.  
I collapsed on the ground. My strength was gone just like that.  
I was not safe here either. What should I do?  
Luka’s mother helped me in doors and gave me a glass of water.  
I wanted to run away again. I do not want to cause problem for Luka and her family. But I promised Luka that I should not run away again. And now when we are in Lov. NO! I can not stay here.  
I ran out the door again, and this time I could hear Luka’s mother calling my name from behind.

I just ran and ran. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Luka. I’m so sorry that I am so worthless. It was wrong for me to fall in l. WHY! Why am I so worthless.  
But then I almost ran into the three upperclassmen.  
“Well well look who it is.” One of them said.  
“If it is not Leek Girl” Another one said.  
“Why are you here? Are you lost?” The third one said.  
I did not reply I just stood there unable to move.  
“Well that is to be expected if she did not listen to our warning, why would she be listening this time.” The first one said and prepared to punch me but the other ones got there before him.  
The first hit me right on my cheek and the other one hit me right in the stomach.  
I fell to the ground coughing.  
“We told you not to meet Luka again. And now you have even gotten the police involved for what our friends did to your house.” The first one said and pulled me up and hit me in the face knocking me over again.  
I could not stop my tears any more.  
“Oh are you crying? How sad.” The second one said and kicked me in the stomach causing me cough even more.  
But then I heard someone call my name.  
The three upperclassmen ran away immediately as they heard it.  
I lifted up myself and started limping away so they would not find me.

Why is all of this happening? How the hell am still alive? Why am I even alive. Why am I still breathing? Why am I still climbing hill even if I know that I will keep falling. Why do I keep on rolling day after day. Why do I just not stop breathing. I am so tired of this shit.  
I started running again. I did not know where to go. Nowhere is safe for me to hide.  
Then I saw guys from my class and they saw me as well. And started running after me.  
Why? Why? Why? Why the hell to this happen to me?  
I took a quick look back and saw them still running after me with big grins on their faces.  
They were still a fair bit behind me so if I took some more turns I may be able to lose them.  
So eventually I lost them.  
How can this shity day get any worse.

I was able to find a quiet spot there I could rest for awhile.  
It was really rare for it to be this bad no this is even worse.  
What a hell am I going to do? Is this how every day will be from now on?  
I could look over quite a bit of the town from where I were.  
I saw the school where it all started. The living hell, living nightmare.  
I’m sorry Luka I could not escape this hell. It just keeps dragging me down again and again.  
I could feel the tears starting to come down my cheeks.  
I’m so so sorry! I’m sorry Luka! I screamed.  
I just can not go on anymore. It is just too much. It has to end. I have to end it.

I started running again this time towards the school where it started and where it was going to end.  
Everyone was on lectures so the hallways were empty so I could easily sneak up on the roof.  
I stept over the railing and stood on the edge and stood there for awhile. A large group of people had noticed that I was standing here, and was gathering on the schoolyard below.  
Where they all here to see me end it all.  
“Miku!!!!!” I heard someone scream behind me.  
It was Luka. She was completely breathless and pale as a ghost.  
“Hello Luka.” I replied in a low voice.  
“Please don’t do it! Please Miku!” She said.  
“I am sorry” I replied.  
“Miku please” She said  
“I could not escape this hell of mine.” I said with tears coming down my cheeks.  
“Miku please come back over here. We will be able to escape it together.” She begged with tears coming down her cheeks as well.  
“Luka. The short time we have spent together have been the best time of my life. And I am happy to say that I love you.” I said and smiled as well as I could.  
“I love you to Miku.” She said and started slowly walk towards me.  
“I’m sorry.” I said closing my eyes and let go of the railing and. And I did not fall?  
I opened my eyes again.  
Luka had run forward and wrapped her arms around me preventing me from falling.  
“Please Miku stay with me!” She cried.  
I started to cry as well.  
“I can’t. I just can’t. I do not want to live in this hell anymore, and I do not want you to dragged down it as well” I cried.  
“I don’t care about that” she screamed.  
I looked back at her and she looked me straight into my eyes.  
“All I care about is you. I want you to be happy. I want you to live Goddamit!” She scream again.  
I did not know what to say. I turned around and just hugged her back.  
“Please come back over here.” She said.  
I just nodded and climbed back over the railing.  
We then just stood there for awhile and kissed each other.

 

Thank you Luka I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I Have a Luka version as well with her point of view. how ever I never completed it. But I might give it a try to finish it.  
> But remember if you have similar thoughts as Miku had in this story or facing similar hardships as she does.  
> Remember You Are Not Alone!  
> There is always a reason to fight.


End file.
